Darkness
, is one of the main female characters of the KonoSuba series. She is a crusader who joins Kazuma's party early on. Her real name is later revealed to be . Appearance Darkness is a tall, very beautiful young woman who has the appearance of a cool beauty. She has light blue eyes and straight, long blonde hair, usually kept in a ponytail tied with a braid and red hair clips secured on both sides of her bangs. She is usually seen wearing her armor. Personality Despite her nice appearance, she displays masochistic urges that baffle and annoy Kazuma that even disturbs enemies. As such, she often intentionally puts herself in harm's way, like charging into the midst of a group of monsters, usually prompting a sharp remark by Kazuma regarding her excited reaction in an otherwise grave situation. Her masochism is rather extreme deriving pleasure from both verbal and physical abuse, however she doesn't seem to enjoy it if she publicly embarrasses herself. Even so, she prides herself as a crusader and can act mature when necessary. Though Kazuma felt her face seemed rather cold upon first impression, she is actually very kind and caring towards her allies. She can get embarrassed quickly and blush easily. She is also clumsy and a bit of a trouble maker at times. Background She is a noble belonging to the large aristocratic Dustiness family. She currently serves as temporary lord of Axel town after the previous landlord aDERP mysteriously disappeared, escaping conviction of his crimes. Plot She requested to join Kazuma's party but was initially rejected, because Kazuma knew she would give him trouble in the future. However, he eventually accepts her as a member of his group. Skills As a knight, she fights with a sword but has terrible accuracy with it, seldom hitting her target. However, she has substantially high endurance and HP, to the point of surviving point blank Explosion, so she is often used as a literal shield and bait. When her body is controlled by a competent, highly experienced Vanir, she demonstrates combat performance living up to her high specs, easily dodging Aqua's spells and attacks by other adventurers. In this state, it's said that the adventurers only survived because she was holding back. Relationships Kazuma Satou She often blurts out perverted thoughts, to which Kazuma retorts verbally or mentally. Darkness seems to enjoy his verbal abuse, much to Kazuma's dismay. Though he considers her the most useless member in his party, he does sincerely care for her and vice versa. Darkness starts to develop feelings for him later on in the story. Aqua She and Aqua get along very well. It doesn't seem that Aqua is disgusted or bothered by her masochistic tendencies. When they came across Mitsurugi, Darkness felt uneasy and didn't want him to touch Aqua so casually. Megumin She and Megumin also get along well. It doesn't seem that Megumin is disgusted or bothered by her masochistic tendencies. Galley Ddd.jpg 9e0c990a.jpg 2222.jpg KxBqqX8-1024x576.jpg 4.png Trivia * Despite her frequent excitement and exclamation of sexual fantasies, Darkness is still a virgin and will actually shy away when given a real opportunity, as shown when encouraged by Kazuma in their castle's bath. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Human